Next Time You Fall In Love
by Commander Khashoggi
Summary: It's exactly a year after the Race in which Rusty won the title of Champion Engine and time to race again. Old characters are back and some new ones make themselves known. R & R please.
1. One Year Has Passed

It was a year exactly that Rusty had won the title of Champion Engine of the World. Now it was the day before the annual Race once more. Everyone knew Rusty was going to race with Pearl to defend his title. Greaseball, of course, was going to challenge rusty for that title personally. In general, everyone was happy and excited about the following day.

However, CB was not enjoying himself. He sat in a far corner, deep blue eyes jumping from one happy face to another. Just then he heard Greaseball say, "Dinah, c'mere a moment." CB focused his glance on Dinah and watched her as she made her way to the diesel and hugged him. A lump formed in CB's throat. He had been there for Dinah when Greaseball uncoupled her last year. Now that they were back together, Dinah seemed to have forgotten him. CB saw the to talking and slowly made his way closer to the pair. He had gotten close enough in time to see Greaseball and the blue and white diner a rose. "Dinah...Won't ya race with me this year?" With a soft exclamation of "Oh, Greaseball..." the dining car hugged the diesel once more, tightly. Dinah seemed extremely happy now that she had her dream train back again. With the lump once again in his throat and the tell-tale warmth of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, CB quickly turned and skated away. 'How could Dinah just take him back like that?' CB thought. 'He uncoupled her for no reason! If he did it before, he's going to do it again.' CB kept moving. He didn't know where...he just knew he had to get away from there.

The red caboose continued on, not really knowing or caring where he ended up. He figured he could roll right off a cliff and no one would notice or even care about his absence. It was only when CB got tired and stopped, did he look around. It was then he realized he was on the wrong side of the track, just beyond the abandoned shed. CB knew this place well. It was where the "Brat Pack" always used to hang out. The "Brat Pack" got its name from the engines of the yard. It consisted of the Rockies, Flat Top, Dustin, and himself. However, Dustin had broken away to race with Poppa and then with Rusty last year. The Rockies split away once Rusty had won the Race. Only CB and Flat Top remained. That was exactly who the caboose saw when he entered their makeshift hide-a-way. "Hey CB," the brick truck said looking up. "Hello," CB muttered as he sat down in a nearby chair. There was silence as CB ran his fingers through his blond hair. He looked back at Flat Top and asked, "Is it just me or does it seem like those bloody engines think they run EVERYthin' around here?"

"They seem to think they run everything," Flat Top agreed. "They get the coaches just cuz they're engines," CB muttered. Flat Top looked at his buddy. "Why'd ya want a coach anyways? You hear what names they call us!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear what names they call us...but that's only because compared to the engines, we look like nothing!" the caboose stated. "Don't you ever see yourself coupled to Pearl, or Buffy, or Ashley or..."

"Dinah?" Flat Top finished. CB spun around quickly. "What are you trying to imply with that?!" he spat. "Nothin' CB! I just figured you were listenin' off the coaches and I'd finish it for ya... Starlights you're edgy!" the brick truck came back in a defensive tone. CB shrugged. "Must be the up-comin' races." Flat Top looked at his buddy-in-crime. "Whatever...maybe we should go make mischief. That'll take your mind offa that." CB only shook his head and with a shrug, Flat Top left. CB sighed.

The caboose then went outside to take a walk. He hadn't gone far when CB noticed he wasn't alone. Someone else was sitting alone on the abandoned loading dock. As he skated closer, CB recognized her as a coach he'd never noticed before. She was dressed in a red dress and decorated like a dining car. She also had had brown hair and appeared to be crying. "Excuse me..." CB said. The coach quickly looked up at the sound of his voice. The caboose noted that she looked remarkably like Dinah. "Oh! I'm sorry..." the coach said wiping her eyes. "I didn't know anyone else was around..."

"May I ask your name?" CB asked politely. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm Trini...No you haven't. I came to watch my sister and Greasball race this year..."

"Your sister?"

"Yes Dinah...but I heard they had uncoupled..."

"Well, they back together now," CB said. "I know," Trini replied. CB then added, "I'm CB by the way." Trini nodded. "I know. Both Dinah and Greaseball have told me about you."

"Oh really? What did they say?" CB asked. Trini thought a moment and then replied, "Dinah mentioned that you had a shady past. Greaseball agreed with her and told me to stay clear of you."

"Oh..." was all CB said and turned away. Trini quickly added, "But I don't intend on listening to Greaseball..." She sighed and went on, "He's not my engine..."

"If I may ask, why were you crying?" CB asked. "Well...seeing Greaseball and my sister together and happy made me doubt about ever finding my dream train..." Trini replied sadly. "You'll find him," CB reassured. "After all, look at Pearl." The small dining car gave a weak smile. "Do you dream about him at all?" CB continued. Trini nodded, "Almost every night.

"What's he like?"

"He sparkles like the stars."

"Can he whistle?" the red caboose prodded. Trini shook her head. "He tried to...but couldn't. I told him that didn't matter...and it doesn't." The caboose responded with, "How will ya know it's him from the rest then?" Trini blushed. "In my dream, I was crying. He came along, saw me, and sang a song to cheer me up. It worked and he told me not to forget it. That it would be 'our song'." CB became even more interested. "How does it go? Would you mind singing it for me?" The small dining car blushed even more. "I don't think I could...I'm not that great of singer..."

"C'mon Trini, please? Your voice can't be that bad..."

"I think I hear Dinah calling...I must go..." With that, Trini skated off quickly. "Trini........" CB called after her, but his voice only faded of as Tini skated away. He sighed. CB felt a feeling he never had before as he watched the red dining car go.


	2. Electra Returns

Later that night, everyone had gathered around to celebrate the starting of the races the following night. as usual, Greaseball and Dinah were in each other's arms as well as Rusty and Pearl. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, except for CB. Once again the caboose sat in a far corner. Music began to play and CB watched as Greaseball held his hand out to Dinah. She took it and was lead out on the dance floor. Rusty and Pearl did the same. Soon all the couples were dancing. CB however stayed sitting in his corner. He never took his eyes off Dinah.

Zeta, a promiscuous, black and white sleeping car, approached the red caboose. "Care for a dance, Tiger?" she asked with a slight purr in her voice. "Later Zeta!" CB replied glancing to the sleeper for only a moment. Zeta gave a sexy pout. "All right...I see how it is," she responded as though her feelings were hurt. CB fell for it and gave a sigh. Turning his attention away from Dinah a moment the caboose said, "I'm busy right now Zeta...Tell ya what, I'll make it up to ya. Just tell when, where, and how and I will." Zeta gave a sly grin. "Noon tomorrow, my place, you'll know how," she answered finishing off with a wink before skating off. CB went back to watching Greaseball and Dinah angrily.

Just then, the lights went out. The celebrators stopped what they were doing immediately and confusion followed.

"Greaseball?"

"Don't worry Dinah, I'm here."

"Rusty what's going on?"

"I don't know Pearl...I really don't." CB had an idea. His idea was proved correct when a harsh, male voice said, "I am Krupp! Electra's armaments truck." That was soon followed by a masculine-sounding, female voice saying, "I am Wrench! Electra's repair truck." Rusty gave a groan and Greaseball groaned out, "Not again..."

"I am Purse! Electra's money truck. Electra is rich, switch your allegiance to Electra!" a softer, male voice seemed to purr. The two final female components purred together. "I am Volta! Electra's freezer truck."

"I am Joule! Electra's dynamite truck."

"Electra is cool..."

"Electra is hot..." The other three then joined in the chant. "Rich, hot, powerful! Rich, hot, cool! Electra!" With that final word, the lights returned and there stood Electra with his five components. Electra smirked at his gawking audience. "I am Electra," he purred. "And I'm back."

The electric engine gazed from one face to another. His electric blue eyes stopped suddenly on an unfamiliar face. She was looking back at him and quickly looked away. Electra motioned Purse over and whispered into the money truck's ear. Purse didn't agree with what Electra said. However, he knew that it wasn't wise to argue with him. The money truck nodded and skated away. Greaseball then came up to the electric and demanded, "What are you doing here?" Electra purred, trying to keep his temper, "It's a free country, isn't it? I came to challenge the champion for his title." The two engines stared at each other for a moment before turning and going separate ways. Greaseball to Dinah and Electra to his components.

Trini turned her head back and watched Electra leave. When he had, she couldn't keep from staring. He was so sleek...so smooth...so stylish... 'He must be coupled though,' she thought turning her head away when he caught her stare. 'With both a pretty freezer truck and dynamite truck, why wouldn't he be?' she sighed. That was when Purse came up to her. "You have been honored," he said. Trini gave him a look as if she didn't understand. "Excuse me?" Purse tried again. "You have been chosen. Electra wishes to race with you." Did she hear right? "With me? But Electra has his own cars, doesn't he?" Purse gave a sharp nod. "He does...though he said he saw an intriguing new face and wants to give you the chance of a lifetime." Trini couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some engine wanted to race with her? Not just any engine either, but Electra! Purse broke Trini's thoughts. "Please say yes," he almost pleaded. "If I go back with bad news...Electra will fire me." Trini thought about what Purse said. She certainly didn't want to be the reason if the money truck got fired, but she didn't know the electric engine. Trini's thoughts were interrupted once again by another voice. "What is her answer Purse?" it purred. Trini looked towards the voice and blushed as red as her dress when she saw Electra standing there. Purse bowed. "Why not ask her yourself Master Electra?" The electric turned his head and looked to Trini. "What's your name?" he asked with a slight purr. "T-Trini," the small dining car replied. "I am Electra, the Engine of the Future. I have chosen you to race with me. Do you accept?" Trini looked the engine over. "Don't you have your own trucks?"

"Yes I do," Electra replied. "But none of them are as intriguing as you." Trini blushed once more. Purse turned his head away from the pair. He was hurt. Why did Electra have to say that in front of him? The money truck turned back to the two when he heard Trini say, "Of course I'll race with you," a smile on her face. Purse excused himself and left the couple alone, leaving rather hurt and angry.

Purse had gone a ways before stopping. He couldn't believe this was happening again! A year ago, it had been that pink observation coach. That bitch had broken Electra's heart! Electra had hidden it well, but the money truck could always tell. He had a feeling it would happen again. If that red dining car broke his Master's heart, Starlight help her!!! Purse would teach that little tease a thing or two!!! He did NOT like to see Electra hurt!!! Purse only wished Electra would see this instead off going after every pretty face. The money truck truly loved his Master.................


	3. Electra and Trini?

The following morning, Apollo Victoria was busy with activity. All the engines were finishing their training. Greaseball had just finished weight lifting and Dinah had gone to fetch him a towel and something to drink. Rusty made a few laps around the practice track, Pearl hanging on behind him with a smile on her face. All the Nationals had arrived and were stretching and warming up as well.

Trini sat off only a few feet from where the diesel was working out. However, the red diner's attention wasn't on him. Electra had said he'd be there any minute to train and he had wanted her to be there so they could run a few laps before the first qualifying heat. Trini's eyes watched for him. Where was he?

CB was also nearby, watching Dinah and Greaseball yet again when his deep blue eyes happened to wonder a moment, catching Trini. She seemed like she was waiting for someone. He stood, deciding to try and cheer her up. However, that's when Electra came in and approached her. The caboose froze, watching. He didn't like the electric and felt certain that Electra felt the same in return after the caboose attempted to wreck him the year before. CB felt a twinge of something as he watched Electra interact with Trini. What had that been?

Dinah noticed the interaction as well and brought it to Greasball's attention. The diesel narrowed his eyes, growled, and approached the electric. "What do you think you're doing talking to her?" he demanded. "She's my coach for the races," Electra responded in his silky smooth voice that made Trini swoon. "Why would it matter to you anyway?" Electra continued. "You have a coach."

"She's my coach's sister!" Greaseball shot back bristling. "I've got an obligation to watch out for her!"

"No. You. Don't!" shot Trini suddenly. "I'm sixteen and can take care of myself!"

"Hear that Greasestain?" the electric purred triumphantly. The diesel growled and glared at the pair. "Don't come crying to me when you've realized you've made the wrong choice!" he told Trini.

"Don't worry I won't because I haven't!"

"Just you wait and see Trini..." With that, the diesel stomped back to Dinah. "All right Trini," Electra purred in the way he did around the red diner. "Let's get to training." Trini hitched up and they took off. Purse silently watched them go.

Not far away, CB watched the pair leave as well. He once again felt the twinge but pushed it aside as he stood and skated off to meet Zeta.


End file.
